


[PODFIC] "Tenebrae" by Pearple Prose

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: On the Night Mare's Night, Archdruid Twilight Sparkle prays to her goddess, and, for the first time, her goddess answers.Unfortunately, matters are never quite that simple when one is dealing with a being of power beyond mortal comprehension.





	[PODFIC] "Tenebrae" by Pearple Prose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tenebrae](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518474) by Pearple Prose. 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yNMl42k3wbJaz7lD6TOmWkka_IgSrCIE) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qfojf4d2n6vjr4g/Tenebrae--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Tenebrae](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/197126/tenebrae)

**Author:** [Pearple Prose](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/92239/Pearple+Prose)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Pairings: **Princess Luna/Twilight Sparkle

**Rating: **General audiences

**Length: **00:32:08

**Summary: **On the Night Mare's Night, Archdruid Twilight Sparkle prays to her goddess, and, for the first time, her goddess answers.  
Unfortunately, matters are never quite that simple when one is dealing with a being of power beyond mortal comprehension.

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
